Dark
by Lee Shikuni
Summary: Suara itu menakutkan. Jadi aku berlari memeluk kaki Jin Hyung. Tahunya hanya.../Bad Summary/JinMinKook/Brothership/DLDR! RnR, please...


**Title: Dark**

 **Author: Lee Shikuni**

 **Archip: Drabble, Ficlet, K**

 **Genre: Family**

 **Cast:**

 **-Kim Seok Jin (BTS)**

 **-Park Ji Min as Kim Ji Min (BTS)**

 **-Jeon Jung Kook as Kim Jung Kook (BTS)**

 **-And OC**

 **Warning: Typo(s), GJ, Abstrak, DLDR! RnR, please...**

 **A/n: Dapet ide waktu liat sepupu di kerjain. Dia lari ketakutan nyamperin Kakak pertamanya. Hope U like it! Happy reading~ ^^**

 **AUTHOR POV**

CTAK!

Jin menekan saklar lampu ruang tamu apartemen mewah mereka di sebelah pintu utama. Oh, tunggu. Mereka?

"Jja! Kita sudah sampai, Kookkie. Masuk ke dalam. Hyung akan masak makan siang untuk kita." titah Jin pada bocah berumur 5 tahun yang bernama Jung Kook, Namdongsaeng-nya.

Jin berjalan menuju ruang tengah untuk menyalakan lampu juga, diikuti Jung Kook.

"Nah, duduklah Kookkie. Hyung di dapur." ujar Jin lalu melenggang pergi.

Jung Kook mendudukkan dirinya pada sofa panjang di depan televisi. Mengambil remot lalu mulai menyalakan televisi dan menikmati tayangan.

Tapi baru beberapa menit Jung Kook bersantai di sana, tubuh Jung Kook menegang ketakutan. Kepalanya menoleh ke sana-kemari mencari sumber suara misterius yang amat menyeramkan di telinganya.

Beberapa detik kemudian Jung Kook berteriak ketakutan dan berlari menuju dapur. Untuk memeluk kaki panjang Hyung-nya.

"Eoh? Waeyo, Kookkie?" tanya Jin heran melirik Jung Kook yang memeluk kakinya erat. Bahkan kedua mata Namdongsaeng-nya ini terpejam erat.

Jin mematikan kompor, lalu berjongkok memeluk Namdongsaeng imutnya itu.

"Wae?" tanya Jin heran.

"Suara... Ada... suara aneh, Hyung. Kookkie takut~" lirih Jung Kook lucu. Jin bersyukur Namdongsaeng-nya ini sudah tidak cadel. Jadi dia bisa mengerti apa yang dikatakan Namdongsaeng-nya ini.

"Huh? Suara apa?" tanya Jin lembut. Mirip Eomma, ya? Padahal orang tua mereka sedang sibuk di dalam gedung pencakar langit. Beruntung jika keduanya bisa pulang sore ini. Sayangnya itu tidak mungkin. Oh, abaikan. Yang barusan hanya FYI.

"Suara... aneh. Kookkie tidak tahu itu darimana." jawab Jung Kook dengan nada bergetar siap menangis.

Jin menggedong Jung Kook, lalu mulai berjalan kearah ruang tengah, sementara Jung Kook menyembunyikan kepalanya di ceruk leher Jin dengan tangan merangkul erat leher Jin. Sedang Jin berusaha menenangkan Jung Kook dengan mengusap-usap lembut punggungnya. Semoga Jung Kook tidak menangis, karena tubuhnya bergetar hebat karena ketakutan.

Jin memasuki ruang tengah dan dahinya mengernyit bingung. Rangkulan Jung Kook mengerat. Suara yang dikatakan Jung Kook benar adanya. Ini bahkan terlalu menyeramkan untuk anak berumur 5 tahun. Jin mematikan televisi yang masih menyala, dan mulai fokus untuk mencari sumber suara.

CLEK!

"Aaa! Ampuni aku! Aku masih mau hidup, hantu baik!"

Jin memandang kesal pada Namdongsaeng-nya yang satu ini. Tengah menutupi wajahnya dengan bantal. Jin masih bersyukur bantal itu tidak melayang kearahnya dan Jung Kook.

"Kim Ji Min! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" tegur Jin. Namja yang dipanggil Ji Min itu menurunkan bantalnya dan bernafas lega. "Apa yang sedang kau tonton?"

"Eoh?" Ji Min membeo lalu mematikan televisinya. "Tidak ada." seketika suara menyeramkan itu hilang. Jung Kook menoleh pada Ji Min.

"Aish! Kau menakuti Namdongsaeng-mu, babbo!" tegur Jin lagi. "Jangan terlalu keras suaranya, jika kau sedang menonton film horror. Jung Kook hampir menangis ketakutan." nasihat Jin. 'Bahkan kau sendiri pun ketakutan menontonnya sendiri.' lanjut Jin dalam hati.

"Bahkan aku tidak tahu kalau kalian sudah pulang." cicit Ji Min.

"Aku pikir kau juga bermain bersama teman-temanmu di luar karena seluruh lampu di apartemen tidak ada yang menyala sama sekali. Bahkan kamarmu juga." ujar Jin. "Kenapa kau bergelap-gelapan seperti ini?"

"Agar suasananya lebih mencekam." lalu sebuah cengiran dilayangkan.

Jin menurunkan Jung Kook yang meronta digendongannya. Tanpa aba-aba Jung Kook berlari kearah Ji Min dan memukulinya kecil.

Ji Min mengaduh kesakitan, Jung Kook menggerutu imut, sedang Jin tertawa lebar melihat Namdongsaeng bungsunya balas dendam, lalu kembali memasak yang tertunda.

 **AUTHOR POV END**

 **~The End~**

 **A/n: Mohon maaf atas ketidak nyambungan judul & summary dan judul & isi FF. #bow Review, please... ^^**


End file.
